Bleach fanfic Episode one:Glowing Red Night
by Ikasu22
Summary: Long after the Quincys invade Los Noches. A ancient power is awakened. The Original Arrancars are gathering under the Espada Infinite. the creator and father of all Hollows and Arrancar, and he has only one mission, to show every one what they truly are and how strong they are. this is episode one part 1. if you find any grammar of punctuation errors let me know. ideas welcomed.


Episode one:Glowing Red Night.

Opens to Los Noches and zooms into the Segunda espadas old throne from before Aizen came to Los Noches it zooms into the throne then falls under it into a dark area of Menos forest as a single figure smiles with multiple vasto lordes surrounding him.

mysterious figure:So you came back with some friends huh?

(said with a smile as the vasto lordes howl and all launch off giant ceros at the figure who simply raises a hand all the ceros clashing and exploding and smoke surrounds the area, as the smoke clears the man is sitting their frowning)

mysterious figure:That is all you got? how pitiful.

(the man is still seen standing then all of the Vasto Lordes fall dead all with a single punch wound through there heads, the mysterious figure starts to walk off when a voice catches his attention from behind.)

mysterious Voice:Well well I finally found you...Ikasu Nai, this is were you have hidden? almost all of Aizens espadas have been killed. Yet you stay here? so were are the other of your True Espada rankings at?.

Ikasu:(laughing) Those wannabes are dead? well Like I care they were pitiful weaklings they couldn't even match the power of the original Espadas. We are stronger because we are Older and true born we did not become Arrancars due to artificial ways.

Mysteriouse voice:Well do you plan to live your days here? We can take over every thing or at least you can have fun the doors to hell have been opened and the occupance are strong and you want to know more meet me at the old Kings throne.

(as the voice said that the man disappeared and then reappears at the throne looking at a mysterious man in a black cloak completely covered up and we finally see what Ikasu looks like which is long black hair blue piercing eyes with no mask except for a gas mask which was recently put on and black clothing that looks as if he were a samurai from eons ago and a giant four bladed scythe that looked like two mouths back to back, his height was about 6'9 feet tall and had a tan perplexity and a rough but dark voice and on his neck settle tribal tattoos are seen.)

Ikasu:I'm here now tell me, How strong? and were are they?

Mysteriouse voice:Well on earth in the soul society and behind you.

(as the man said behind you a single man brought a sword down hard onto the Ikasus head releasing a high enogh spritiual pressure to crush all of the hollows in a 50 meter radius into fine white grain and to the mans surprise his sword broke and Ikasu turned around.)

Ikasu: Well that was a rude way to say hello.

Sinner:M...M...MONSTER.

(as ikasu grabs him by the neck and squeezes breaking every neck bone and causing his throught to cave in then dropping the lifeless body ikasu then turns to the other man.)

Ikasu:You call that strong?

mysterious voice:Well it all depends there was weak espadas too were there not?

Ikasu:hmm Maybe I should round up the Original 10 Espadas, We should of saved that old man and not let Aizen take over, he made us look no surprise Aizen easily over came the old man we was Number 11.

mysterious voice (Kneeling):I would be honored to take his place I Itsu Rei I may not be a Original Espada or Arrancar but I did not interfere with the attack on Los Noches because I believed that it was time for the Original bloodline and inheritance to take back what belonged to them..with interest...I came across an Old Espada like you, only he was by far weaker, but he was against your plan...By the end he started seeing things my way and gave me his power..He had a Segunda etapa though.

(Ikasu looked at the man before laughing)

Ikasu:If you wish to take his place than fight me, attack when ready.

(Itsu smiles tossing his cloak off he as well had no mask but pale white skin and a scar over his right eye he pulled a rapier from its sheath and the bit his hand dripping blood over the rapier as the rapier sparked he sonidoed behind the Ikasu and stabbed at his back the rapier entered no more then an inch and then the rapier stretched but it pushed Itsu back but a huge voltage of electricity went through Ikasu but ikasu only stood there and laughed then let out a sigh.)

Ikasu: Is that all you got?

(Itsu pulls the rapier out and jumps back the rapier glowing black as he slashed a wave of darkness flew at Ikasu who took the his leaving a slash in his clothing then the shadow blew up Ikasus hair flying up the setting as Ikasu just stands there Itsu now pissed off sighs)

Itsu:fine then my regular form is weak but my resurrection is not.(as he holds his blade up) Stretch and scar the world with infinite darkness Kuro Mu ho Itto.

(as his rapier disappears 3 wires of about 50 feet in length circle around him and white substance comes from his mouth his reiatsui blaring and the white substance covers his whole body giving him the look of a Vasto lorde with long horns and 4 different colored lines going around his body making tribal designs one set of lines red another blue another yellow and one black which soon is covered as shadows around Itsu come and form black armor with golden trimmings and black wings price from his back he taps his foot on the ground and a giant explosive destroys the ground revealing Menos forest for about 90 miles around them and Itsu smiles but not for long as he looks to Ikasu who's just starring. Itsu then cuts the three wires in half they then the wires stretch back to full length 3 glowing red and 3 glowing yellow the ones glowing yellow stretch and twine together into a sword which he grips with his left hand his right hand he grips shut and darkness spills out creating a black sword he then the three red wires wrap around Ikasus body blowing up on him which would be enough to kill Grimjaw then Itsu slashes with both blades the yellow ones electrocuting any thing it touches and the shadow one launching a explosion towards what ever it contact with Itsu then jumps back and smiles knowing every attack hit but Ikasu stood their motionless and unscathed as his cold stare penetrates Itsu who stands with his mouth opened and eyes wide.)

Ikasu:Well.. you are strong enough to be the 11th but let me show you how weak that is.

(Ikasu raises his reiatsui)

Ikasu:This is not even a fraction of my strength.

(as Ikasu says this Ikasus Reiatsui forces Itsu to the ground of menos forest on his knees all the vasto lorde, Menos and hollows begin to be crushed into nothingness as Itsu starts to cough up blood Ikasu stops letting his Reiatsui out and then appears in front of itsu.)

Itsu:Wh...What are you?

Ikasu:I am the First born Arrancar...I am Ikasu first order is to make a new kingdom for us...can you do that with those wires of yours?.

(Itsu grinned as his wires stretched out all around Los Noches stretching and growing twining together until a giant metal castle rose from the barren white wasteland with towers rising high to the sky and exactly 11 rooms and a prison even a training and practice ground all that Itsu could fully control and manipulate of any intruders got in.)

Ikasu: It will have to do for now, until we find the 5th. I know were the 9th is Though you may not like it. She got herself caught by the shinigami a long time ago it took all of the 12 court guard including squad Zero and the Captain Commander to fully seal her for this long. Though the seal may be weak now, so it shouldn't be too hard to break.

(Ikasu smiled as a thin slice rips through the air and slowly tearing open to reveal the black abyss of a garganta that he steps through it and looks to Itsu whose face is shocked)

Ikasu:you coming?

(Itsu follows through as the garganta shuts.


End file.
